


【GGAD】玫瑰花蕾（7）

by Doctor_Lily



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-29
Updated: 2019-03-29
Packaged: 2019-12-26 05:38:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18276884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doctor_Lily/pseuds/Doctor_Lily





	【GGAD】玫瑰花蕾（7）

格林德沃兴致勃勃地撕开阿不思的衬衣，他强迫敌人和自己接吻，舌尖交缠，逼对方交出呼吸。  
盖勒特当然不可能不知道那项提案只有傻瓜才会觉得可行。战争刚刚结束，有些人立刻把原本就不以为意的口号扔到一边，忙不迭地想爬上高位，自以为这样可以讨好高高在上的统治者……但是愚蠢的建议也可以成为一个不错的借口，在某些事情上，阿不思总是过分地固执。他心安理得地扯下那层碍人的裤子，手往更深的地方探去。  
Omega的上身被压倒在书桌上，苍白细瘦的身体和披散开的红发一起叠放在黑褐色的木质纹理上，像极了那些传说里用美貌诱使神明来夺走贞洁的女子——双腿却被Alpha恶意打开，裤子堆到膝盖上，以一种极其狼狈的姿势从桌子的边沿垂下。这样的动作让他觉得难受，只能尽力忍耐。

戈德里克山谷的那个夏天，每个平淡无奇的日子里，类似的情景都有可能发生 。年轻人的精力惊人地旺盛，摊开的书本，积累了一整天笔墨的羊皮纸都会成为宣泄感情的底色。  
索求无度的情人抱在一起，汗水顺着他们的脖颈流淌下来，在胸前混成一团，每到这个时候，年少的Alpha总是感到格外满足。确信阿不思的爱意是一回事，将身体切实地埋在里面又是一种完全不同的感觉。Omega的身体还没来得及为将来的生育储存适量的脂肪，因为纤瘦而过分突出的蝴蝶骨偶尔会在一连串的激烈动作中撞到桌板。让人不舒服的闷响似乎把钝痛传到了盖勒特身上，他有些慌乱地收紧了搂在阿不思腰上的手，紧张地去碰他的嘴唇——这已经是他对恋人少有的照顾了。  
阿不思皱着眉头，双腿缠得越发紧，细长的脖子后仰，主动加深了这个吻，同时到来的高潮把两个人颤抖的气息搅成一团。  
我一定会嫉妒我们的孩子。  
Omega的胸廓在喘息中上下起伏，小但是柔软的乳房紧贴在他的身上。疼痛和快感催生的泪水从阿不思的眼睛里流出来，睫毛挡住月光在他的眸子里投下一片深色。盖勒特忍不住舔了一口，打湿的睫毛成缕后依旧卷翘，不停地抖动着……  
他们身处夏日，盖勒特却觉得自己像一只北极狼，正在经历生命中的第一个冬天，雪花飘进他温热的耳廓，舒爽的凉意让他的心里满是欢喜，想立刻起跳，再摔到雪地上打个滚。  
“我们到床上去。”阿不思的纵容让盖勒特养成了耳语时一定要用犬齿摩擦耳垂的坏习惯。

这样的场景无数次出现在梦境中，三十年过后，他的手还是会习惯性地搭到床的另一边，然后突如其来的失望和慌张会把他惊醒。但是格林德沃从来没有想过自己会重新得到这些，即使他意识到自己已经在这场决斗中获胜，手里握着邓布利多的魔杖，树根的纹理还像记忆中的一样温润平缓，安静地横在断过一次的掌纹上。  
反抗、撕咬、指责……爱人年轻的脸会让格林德沃到这些本该在那个夏天就经历的事情。获胜的巫师可以无视对方的反抗，放任他在肩膀上留下几个的牙印，堵上那张喋喋不休的嘴，恶龙已经独自集齐了世界的珍宝，他可以强迫年少时的情人与自己共享。  
阿不思没有给他这样的机会，他表现得像个天生的圣人，冷漠又怜悯地看着恶魔将自己的身体一点一点地吞食。他努力配合着对方的扩张，格手指进入的时候，林德沃甚至能感觉到阿不思艰难地长呼了一口气，强迫自己放松下来。  
“你别想轻易结束，亲爱的。”  
格林德沃冷笑着松开了原本准备解开腰带的手，转而握住Omega的阴茎上下撸动起来。他对这具年轻的身体了如指掌，阿不思的前端很快就渗出了透明的液体，后穴也变得越发湿软，泌出的汁液打湿了格林德沃右手的袖口，三根手指的活动显得过分自由，但Alpha依然保持着机械性的抽插动作，每一次都准确地戳到身体内部最敏感的一点。  
邓布利多整个人都被Alpha浓烈的信息素包裹，这种无法逃脱的气息渗透到他身体的每一个细胞里面，激发出属于Omega的最原始的欲念，没有得到阴茎满足的地方生出一股空虚的快感。格林德沃在阿不思呜咽着蜷缩身体的时候给了他一个劲松力泄，同时加快了撸动的速度，修剪圆滑的指甲时轻时重地划过他的前列腺，反复挤开生殖道里急切收缩的软肉。  
致人眼盲的白光在阿不思的大脑中炸开，不受控的眼泪让眼角有些发痒，很快他就在干燥温热的掌心里射了出来，有几滴精液甚至溅到了格林德沃的脸上。Omega子宫口的肌肉在高潮的刺激下松弛到了接纳Alpha成结的状态，格林德沃却只是在他的敏感点上继续戳弄了几下就抽回了手指，轻佻地把手上的液体抹在阿不思的小腹和胸前就离开了房间。

阿不思整个人脱力一般地滑到地毯上，体内的欲望和热潮渐渐平息，格林德沃的外套还带着Alpha的体温和气息，羊毛织物贴在光裸的皮肤上，让他颈后腺体被标记的那一小片也跟着隐隐发热，随之而来的还有一股令人难受的古怪熨帖感。  
过了很久，阿不思才重新站起来，撑在办公桌前双腿仍旧不停地发抖。桌面上多了一份指定人员才能打开的文件，显然是格林德沃离开的时候留下的，阿不思正摸着封口上的火漆，犹豫着要不要把它强行拆开，红金色的标志却在碰到他手上的戒圈之后自动消散不见了。

阿不思拾起封筒，一摞打着不同校徽羊皮纸从里面滑落出来，文件上用来回变换语种的魔法墨水印着即将入学的学生名单，上面做着不同颜色的标记。  
邓布利多若有所思地看着手上的纸张，随着他手指的滑动这些人的出身信息也一一显示。  
被标注的巫师无一例外来自麻瓜或者混血家庭。


End file.
